Lying From You
by Bastet Starwind
Summary: When Ryou suddenly fights back against Bakura, something interesting arises. Who is the real Ryou? *Songfic* R+B


Bastet: My first story since my banning, hope you all like it.  
  
Spider: The song is by Linkin Park, and Trin doesn't own it.  
  
Bastet: But I do own Yu-Gi-Oh! *gets whammed with a mallet* Nevermind.  
  
Lying from You  
  
[b]Crash.[/b]  
  
[b]Smack.[/b]  
  
[b]Thud.[/b]  
  
Normal sounds in the Bakura house. Bakura Ryou, just sixteen, is yet again being beaten, and this time, within an inch of his life.  
  
"Weakling! Pull yourself up!" Yami no Bakura roared at the silver-haired teen, kicking him harshly in the ribs.  
  
"I am trying," Ryou replied, coughing as he pulled his lean frame from the ground warily. 'Just so you'll punch me again,' he though bitterly.  
  
The yami continued on with his rant, "Worthless runt. Show a little strength to your puny frame."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I pretend  
  
Everything is what I want it to be  
  
I look exactly like what you had always  
  
Wanted to see  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou stood against the wall, mind dazed from the continuous beating. "How about I do show that strength Yami no Bakura," he spoke darkly, launching himself at the Tomb Robber, sending them both to the floor as Ryou punched the dark mercilessly. 'Now I'll get my revenge, for everything, including hiding my true self.'  
  
"I'm so fucking tired of this! I am not a weakling, not some punching bag, or toy," Ryou spat, sending a harsh punch to the spirit's jaw.  
  
"Ryou! Get off this fucking instant!" the dark yelled, throwing the teen off him, and into a wall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I pretend  
  
I can forget about the criminal I am  
  
Stealing second after second just 'cause  
  
I know I can/But  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The battered hikari stood, brushing off the dust.  
  
"You listen Yami," Ryou sneered, finally to his limit of pain. "I've sacrificed more than you ever will. I gave up my personality, life, and love, just because you showed up. I am more than you think I am. And another thing, I am no hikari, just ask the police."  
  
"Is that so Ryou?" Bakura spoke darkly, wiping the crimson liquid that was flowing freely from his nose. "Why don't you show me what you sacrificed, hikari?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't pretend this is the way  
  
It will stay/I'm just  
  
Trying to bend the truth  
  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be  
  
So I'm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fine, and just to let you know, my name isn't Ryou. It's Kumori," the "light" spoke, walking upstairs calmly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lying my way from you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell is he planning," Yami no Bakura asked himself, shocked by the change of attitude in his hikari. Not that it was a bad change, he rather liked the thought his hikari wasn't innocent and weak. A lot better than that Pharaoh's twerp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
I wanna be pushed aside  
  
So let me go  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
Let me take back my life  
  
I'd rather be all alone  
  
[No turning back now]  
  
Anywhere on my own  
  
'Cause I can see  
  
[No/No turning back now]  
  
The very worst part of you  
  
Is me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Said hikari sat in his room at his closet, pulling out all the outfits he'd longed to wear for ages, but couldn't because of the nice guy attitude he'd adopted. It had only grown worse at both Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, when the villains were only fighting with his darkness, and he couldn't help kick their egotistic asses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I remember what they taught to me  
  
Remember condescending talk  
  
Of who I ought to be  
  
Remember listening to all of that  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shimatte, why couldn't I have kept my attitude despite all," he screamed as he yanked on his loose black leather pants, then shrugging on his dark crimson tank, which clung to his slight muscled form. "Kuso nice- guy. I only used you as a distraction so I could go along with the prep crowd," he shuddered as he grabbed the ebony eyeliner, which he applied thickly to his eyes, giving him a darker appearance. "And another thing, damn you Malik! For putting me through that shit for your damn deal with Bakura."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And this again  
  
So I pretended up a person who was fitting in  
  
And now you think this person  
  
Really is me and I'm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hurry up Ry- uh Kumori, you take longer than that pompous Pharaoh!" Bakura yelled up the stairs, pacing back and forth. 'I'm gonna murder him if he comes up with anything less than leather and a knife,' he thought, already planning revenge on the dark hikari.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Trying to bend the truth]  
  
But the more I push  
  
The more I'm pulling away  
  
'Cause I'm  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kumori slipped out the door, blending in with the shadows, despite his silvery hair. He planned on making this an afternoon to remember for his darkness. "Coming," he sighed, standing at the top of the stairs, glaring at the pacing spirit. "Stupid Robber, the Pharaoh's rubbing off on him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lying my way from you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"About ti." the yami trailed off as his hikari walked casually down the stairs. 'So this was the real you all along,' he thought numbly, taking in the leather, shirt, and muscles. Not to mention the flash of silver in Kumori's hand, a knife he twirled idly over his fingers.  
  
"I take it you like the change," Kumori spoke in a soft purr, eyes mentally remembering every inch of his 'dark'. 'This is definitely going to be a long night,' he thought gleefully, a cat-like grin spreading over his features.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This isn't what I wanted to be  
  
I never thought that what I said  
  
Would have you running from you  
  
Like this  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura couldn't stop staring, and the purr did nothing to help. "I-I- yeah, I like it a lot," he spoke in awe.  
  
Kumori walked towards him, hips swaying seductively, "Well then, I suppose I should change that, seeing as you don't think of me as good enough, dear light." That simple statement left Bakura frozen as the dark light closed the gap, pulling the Tomb Robber into a heart stopping kiss and thinking, 'I shall miss you, dear darkness, for you are the light.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The very worst part of you  
  
The very worst part of you  
  
Is me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Owari  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bastet: Well that was interesting, glad I wrote it..  
  
Spi: I helped, I am your dark romance muse after all.  
  
Bastet: I know you are Spider. Arigatou minna-san for taking the time to read this.  
  
Spi: And before you ask, you cannot steal Kumori. Mine, all mine. *latches*  
  
Kumori: *blinks and hisses at Spider*  
  
Bastet: Yeah, push the review button, make me happy. Flames are used to toast demons in my fridge. Yeah, I know I'm weird. 


End file.
